Talk:Ring of Fire (mission)
I just did Ring of Fire but the enemies I faced at the end varied from what's described here. After the final gate, besides the boss, there were two groups of Mursaat, both consisting of two mesmers and an elementalist. The boss was alone and no Jades spawned in to help fight. --Fyren 21:12, 26 Jun 2005 (EST) I've found going through the main gate is flat out easier. I did the mission with all henchmen going through the gate. I failed once with henchmen and once with real people going the longer way. --Fyren 21:18, 30 Jun 2005 (EST) It is confirmed. No Jade Armor spawns now at the final boss. I just re-played it now. However, I am sure this was changed, because I recall clearly the first time I did the mission (a month ago), that they spawned because we killed the boss and the cut-scene saved us. Also, a week or so ago, he had bows patroling around him, now he has Mursaat. --Karlos 19:38, 1 Jul 2005 (EST) :There are certainly Jade caskets around the boss in the mission, however these remain even when the area is repeated as an outpost for Abbadon's Mouth. Perhaps the Jade spawns were removed for some consistency between the two areas. --Havral Glommon 20:47, 28 February 2006 (CST) "Note: It is not confirmed if breaking the main gate seals is not part of the seals that must be broken to cause the Eidolon to spawn. If you take the back road and destroy these two seals and not have the beat spawn, then know that you need to take on the Etheral Seals outside the gate." Could someone translate this into English please? :) 21:14, 4 Jul 2005 (EST) Rewrote that note. I think it's best if someone just plays the mission takes the backroad, breaks the two seals and confirm or disprove this concern once and for all. --Karlos :I just did this. The Eidolon only spawned once we destroyed the two seals outside the main gate. --69.194.56.150 02:01, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ---- "This will be your first time facing an Ether Seal, ..." <- The first time you encounter an Ether Seal should be on the way from Ember Light Camp to the Ring of Fire (location) in the quest Final Blow. --Tetris L 18:57, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :True, but for those who slept through that part of the movie. :) When we have time, someone should just move the "mini-guide" on defeating Ether Seals to the Ether Seal page and then it won't matter. :) --Karlos 21:13, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :He mentioned the travel from Emberlight Camp to Ring of Fire, not the cutscene where you go from Thunderhead Keep to Emberlight camp. You are actually playing and attack it, its not just a movie. Please excuse me if I misunderstood what you said. VegaObscura 18:10, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::As you have to pass an Ether Seal on Final Blow quest, which is a requirement for the Ring of Fire Mission, then this will not be the first time the player encounters one. --Fox Bloodraven 07:20, 23 November 2006 (CST) Barrage cap? An anon just added Snyk the Hundred Tongue as available to capture Barrage. I thought that boss was in Abaddon's Mouth; did they change something to add him here too, or was the anon edit in error? --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:54, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing that the anon edit is in error. :#I don't remember seeing any burrowers in this mission (been quite a while since I did it tho). :#There were already more Ranger bosses than any other profession in this mission (ok, equal to Elementalists, but still), I can't see them adding another. :--Rainith 15:21, 12 July 2006 (CDT) I have been through this mission numerous times, and there is no barrage cap, also I have done this mission with hench, we went through the front door and cut mission time by 75%. Also if you want to pass this mission, you will need interrupts to take down the monk boss. Obsidian The Great 01:09, 28 October 2006 (CDT) nerf and some other pointers Mission nerfed more with MORE Jades. It's pretty impossible to do this mission (even with a decent group). I suggest there be elementalists in the group, no minions as they're useless, and little to no warriors because of the ether seals. I tried doing this mission several times on my ranger, but it was difficult with the numerous more Jades in it. :dev hammer adrenaline;OQATE1JXR6rYsQqpSkvKGcuQAAA I used this warrior build that uses mainly adrenaline to fuel dmg output. we did it on HM with 1 monk disconnect before we start bonus stage. The elite can be capped in southern shiverpeaks missions before this one. the group suggested Defy Pain elite, but i didn't have it.roc-toc 09:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) PLEASE be infused while doing this mission. I can't believe the extreme number of people not being infused and even not knowing what infusion is. Elementalists ARE a must in this for the seals in the "building." And if you are in a group of people who know the mission, PLEASE listen to them and do not aggro the drakes, or more jade, or anything. It is such a pain getting a group ... even monks. Healing monks are too few and far between, so I recommend getting some from your alliance or else you'll have leavers. They're just not being patient enough nor listening to people say, "Hey I have candy canes and 4-leaf clovers, chill." Good luck! And most importantly, HAVE FUN. o.OMorgan Fairweather 21:21, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :I could be missing something, but aren't warriors the most useful class for ether seals? And about eles, unless you are using Mind Blast and/or Glowing Gaze(or any other non-enchant Energy recovery skill, as the towers eat all enchants including attunements, which is most eles' energy management), you will have no energy, and if you are somewhere that has the seals overlapping, your energy will be gone twice as fast. So unless your ele is running a build that doesn't need energy, the Seals are where you do NOT want to bring an ele.--Lavos 22:04, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::Beastmaster Rangers are the best against Ether Seals, since they can apply a goodly amount of damage quite quickly without requiring time to build up adrenaline and still be out of range from the Ether Seals. --Kale Ironfist 23:45, 23 April 2007 (CDT) As it says on the page, just take your time and don't aggro too many and this mission is easy, bonus included. I henched it and wasn't infused at all. --Anhigdon 18:51, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::"...So unless your ele is running a build that doesn't need energy, the Seals are where you do NOT want to bring an ele" that has got to be by FAR the funniest quote ever. Last time I checked, there were no Ele signets or Adrenal skills. Imagine if Meteor Shower cost 4 Adrenaline?!? --ChristopherRodrigues 20:33, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, that is pretty stupid, considering eles typically have 80+ energy. My main character is an ele, and I run a non-MS, non-SF, dual-attunement Fire build. When we charge an Ether Seal, I can usually cast at least 5 of my 6 damage spells before running dry, at which point the Seal is down to around 10% health. —Dr Ishmael 09:11, 18 July 2007 (CDT) WHICH henchies? I'm having trouble finding a good party and want to do it with henchies, but which ones???Try Not To Kill Me 18:23, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :There's only 8 henchies. Form a balanced group (If you are a Warrior, remove either Devona or Little Thom, etc, though Dunham tends to underpeform) and fight your way through. Henchies aren't good at fighting while under the aspect of Mursaat Towers, so take the back route. Beware of Lava Imps and their Meteor Shower (use flagging) and be sure to take a self-heal. The back route has stretches of lava with Lava Imps on them. Take it slow, use pulling/luring techniques and ensure health and energy is fully regenerated and before every fight and it shouldn't be too much trouble. There are at least two bosses in the back route should you need Morale Boosts. Good luck. --Kale Ironfist 19:33, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::I recently did this mission for skill caps with my Warrior and to see how the henchmen perform. I did it a few times - once with an Earthshaker/Aftershock pure damage build and the rest with an Strength+Adrenaline Axe build carrying Troll as a self heal. The axe build worked better if only because I didn't need to worry about energy when fighting the Mursaat towers. Damage output was about the same. To be clear - I didn't use Troll (or any other heal skill) more than a few times each try. Here's my suggested party if you're going all henchmen - Both Warriors, leave out the Necro. It helps, when dealing with the Ettins, the towers and the Jade, to have a 3-Warrior front line. Bring the mesmer to help slow-down Mursaat casters. 64.32.249.154 17:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Also, the AI on the initial spawn is not the same as any other monster in the game. They try to follow (and kill) the dwarf even if you charge straight in and attack. The monks will only stop chasing the dwarf to heal themselves - making them the first easy target. After the monks are down, you can just pick the rest of them off one-by-one. They all, for some reason, get spell-locked on the dwarf even after the point where they should be switching Aggro to your team. Note that even if you succeed in killing the group of Mursaat very quickly, you can't save the dwarf. If they kill him - he leaves a corpse. If they don't he simply disappears from the mission. The reason why I'm saying it here - if you don't kill them, then they come back to the start after killing the dwarf. At that point they function normally and can be a real pain if you took your time killing the Jades. 64.32.249.154 17:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hints for the future? I'm curious why it isn't mentioned that in the closing cutscene, there's something familiar in the lich's hand... is that omitted because it's an obvious give-away? 207.30.169.168 15:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :You mean the Scepter? -- -- (s)talkpage 15:09, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::lulz. 15:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Precisely. 207.30.169.168 22:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) "It Has Been Confirmed" Deleted one of those type of lines from the article...leave that kind of stuff for the talk page and edit the main page to reflect the info learned.--JRyan 19:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Hard I found this mission very hard, i got to the place where there were 2 ether seals and died frequently, my only choice was the run right through them into a group of musaat behind them and hope for the best. I only just made it and completed mission. Abaddons mouth was really easy and Hells precipe was hard but lich was easy, doesn't really seem fitting to have this as the 3rd from last mission when the last 2 are easier Bug It seems that whenever you kill the eidolon, it strikes the bonus through in the logs as completed. It however does not count as a completed bonus, without delivering the essence back. This is quite annoying, as I forgot that I had to do that. I've noted it down as a bug. Haxor 17:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Initial mob Now that we're routinely facing mobs of 6+ afflicted, Margonites or Torment demons, I wonder if a group of 2 elementalists, 2 mesmers and 2 monks really deserves to be called "large".... --166.120.202.205 03:43, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Well relatively speaking I guess Blue.rellik 03:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Back when there were no heroes, incompetent PUGs or useless proph henchies it was very large. But you must look at it from the drawfs size, hes short, they are tall floating monsters and that makes their group size seem double.69.145.194.67 03:52, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Bonus route or long route? When I tried this a long time ago, I took all of my Prophecies characters through the short route without incident. I had no wipes and nothing even all that close to a wipe that way. I've never gone the long route entirely, but when I went partway on it, I had quite a bit more trouble, with packs of lava spitters and lava imps. Even going as far as I did without finishing the long way seemed a lot more difficult than the bonus route. I'm curious whether there is a consensus on this, or whether there are people who had all kinds of trouble with the mursaat towers and thought that the long way was much easier. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Vizier Khilbron was trying to get me killed when he suggested the long route. Or wait, I don't know better than that. He really was trying to get me killed. Just like when he sent me to the Crystal Desert to die. Hell's Precipice is nothing more than his final effort at doing so. Quizzical 10:22, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :I always use the bonus way. It's much safer compared to the long way in my experience, the only problem is if you're trying to hench the bonus path and can't get enough damage to take out the two towers after the gate, but if you can't kill those then the bonus path usually wipes with the first mob of imps. -Ezekiel 11:23, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, the bonus way is eaasier and faster imo. It still took our group almost 2 hours to complete the mission because 4 people left in our group... Panda Man 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode with Heroes n Henchies, no Eye consumables Actually, if you pull carefully, the majority of the mission is not so bad. It is actually easiest to go through the fortress by the front door (yes, with all the Ether Seals)--no Lava Spitters or super nasty Lava Imps. I am a ranger, took an SS necro with Power Drain, rit-healer necro, margrid with lots of interrupts including Power Drain, then Mhenlo, Lina, Cynn and Eve (for energy). The important skills I took were "I Am Unstoppable!" and Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support to be used against the Seals. Unstoppable prevent the knock downs by the the Seals and gives armor; it also allows you to run through the lava beds, which is useful for the bonus when you have to run back and forth to Ancient Seer. (I am patient--talk to the Seer for the bonus after you clear the base; worth it!) The Assassin does lots of damage before expiring and draws attention from the rest of the group (you still loose energy). The real difficulty are the two Seals just in the fort, up the stairs. Pin your H/H just outside the zone of energy drain (ZED) and Spread Them Out. Then bow the right ether seal a few times--this draws down more Mursaat--it is these that usually do you in; pull them down the stairs. I had a second group appear even after this. Once these patrols are done (and you have your energy back), keeping to the right run past the Seal to just beyond the ZED, and recover (don't aggro the patrols that usually stay just out of the way). Staying to the right, kill the Seal, recover. Pull the patrols to the right and kill them, then go after the left Seal. I had no deaths and only used a pumpkin and a couple of apples and pumpkin slices in the whole mission. Obviously, Eye consumables like Grail of Mights and Armor of Salvations would have made it easier, but if you are patient, these can be saved for harder missions/quests. (Don't someone try to correct my plurals for the Grails and Armors--this is only way to keep the links!) GW-Susan 03:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Or, you could avoid cons together and learn to play better :] The hardest part of this is the areas with Ether Seals that you can't pick off from a distance, but it's still pretty easy mission. Just takes longer. (T/ ) 09:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not quite sure what your point is, as this is a suggestion about how to do this mission fairly easily--I had no deaths. The pumpkin and apple just made it a bit more pleasant, but I did not need them. And, the comment about the 'seals you can't pick of from a distance' was my WHOLE point, with a way to more easily deal with them. And I was certainly playing better, at least better than most. GW-Susan 23:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::I believe I was mostly agreeing with you, though I don't like using PvE only skills. (T/ ) 00:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) A bit more work for Dervish in HM Yes. I find this mission to be a bit tedious for dervish to complete in HM as compared to my other characters since dervish skills are a bit one dimensional (which is dealing big damage)with enchantments on. I am going to give a brief summary of my experience with this mission. - There are 2 types of Ether Seals: one with the aura to rend your enchantments and deplete your energy; the other which is basically just a Elementalist boss itself without the aforementioned ability. The neutered Ether Seals are the ones standing at the either side of the gate. Apparently the tower's aura seems to rend your enchantment at every 3-5 seconds as I was able to cast Attacker's Insight and pull off a successful Wounding Strike. - There is a mesmer mursaat boss which is an extremely potent self healer who can heal itself 1/3 of its health with Ether Feast. I strongly recommend anyone who lacks any utility skills to disable him (e.g. KD or Diversion) to bring a mesmer or ranger hero with interrupts if you are H/H this mission like me. - "Save Yourself!" is optional but a definite plus to your healers and protters since they will run out of energy fast when taking on the Ether Seals. Catchphrase Abaddon's Mouth Map? I'm am going to look at history. This has to be the wrong map. --Srinivassa 14:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope, that's the right map. It is a bit confusing though. This mission simply ends in the place where you get the outpost when you finish it. You start at the right (a), and proceed to the place under the outpost icon.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Choice of Route As a necro I found it easier to take the long route round than the frontal assault on the fort. it probably helped to have Ursan Blessing equipped for dealing with the Ether Seals, crossing the lava lakes and when things got sticky in melees. Minion mastery was also a help when dealing with the imps and etins. NB the bridge from the guard house dosn't show up on either the map or the radar and takes a little bit of finding.Moebius the Malign 14:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 21 Aug 2009